Breaking Diamonds
by HLecter511
Summary: Break and shatter her down into tiny diamond pieces until she weeps. Until she is reborn and watch her shine as a priceless diamond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:**The Secret

…**..**

…**.. Her Past Life; Soul Society: …..**

…**..**

_Yawning a bit, Noemi Shihoin, half-sister of Yoruichi Shihoin, who vanish years ago with others after being mark as traitors towards Soul Society, walks out of the bathroom after getting ready for the day._

_They were half-sisters because they have different mothers, same father. The only difference between Noemi and Yoruichi was that Noemi has black hair, lighter skin and wasn't as outgoing as her older sister. _

_Her right hand runs through her messy long black hair before she rubs her eyes to try to get the sleep out of them. Blinking a few times, her gold eyes scan the room to find her captain haori._

_Picking it up, she slides it on and makes way towards the door. As she walks out of her bedroom, walking through the Squad Two barracks that she took over and the Onmitsukido squad, after her sister disappear, Noemi takes notices that some of the new squad members were looking at her with curious expression._

_She looks away, having a funny feeling of why she was being stared at._

_Come to find out a few days ago, her biggest secret that she kept to herself since a child has manage to escape her mind. Now, her secret was spread out and random rumors were being made up to make her secret appear even worst then it sound._

_Her secret was that she was in love with Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki. She grew up with him and teased him along with her older sister. But it change when Byakuya married a woman name Hisana, but then it really change when Hisana died within almost a year. _

_The once loud mouth and cocky young Kuchiki turn cold and heartless towards everyone it appears. And with the rumors out, floating about, Noemi knew it will be soon enough that Byakuya would hear. She wishes that he ignores all the rumors that he hears, since he just lost his wife two years ago, and Noemi didn't want to see him in any pain because of stupid rumors that were becoming made up and ridiculous by the minute._

"_Hopefully he doesn't believe the ridiculous ones." Noemi whispers. _

_Exiting her barracks, Noemi begins walking around to get some fresh air and a walk in before going back and doing some paperwork. She nods at a few shinigami that were walking by from other division making them to bow back as she was not only a captain, but also, she was from the Shihoin clan, one from the Four Great Noble families. _

_Noemi stop when a few cherry blossom petals flutter by her making her to look up and see she was standing outside Squad Five barracks. There were a few cherry blossom trees within the barracks that were blooming. _

_A grin came onto her face, thinking of Byakuya zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, a thousand cherry blossoms. Beautiful during its shikai and bankai release form as the blade shatters into tiny pieces that reflect this pink color like a cherry blossom. It was awe striking to watch, but deadly to fight against. _

_Shaking the thoughts of Byakuya away, she begins walking again. But the thought of Byakuya keeps slithering its way back into her thoughts. This was making her to think that the rumors of her liking him were getting to her. _

_They have known each other since they were children, doing everything together, even sharing each other first kiss…or rather Yoruichi slamming their heads together, ending up locking lips. Now, the secret of her liking him got out after she was telling her lieutenant, Sui-Feng, accidently, which someone outside the room during that time had overheard and immediately begin to spread the secret about the juicy secret of their captain. _

_Looking towards the sky, she grins upon seeing birds flying over. Her waist long black hair was flowing behind her like a wave of water. _

_Bringing her attention back before her upon sensing a presence, she freezes as Byakuya appears before her with a not so happy expression. _

"_Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." Noemi manage to say, bowing her head a bit to him before stepping aside and try to make her way by him, not wanting to face him. _

_However, she didn't get far as he appear before her again with shunpo, aka, flash-step. She was beginning to curse her older sibling for teaching him so young because he was getting faster and faster as he grew. _

_Glancing at his angry expression again, Noemi knew that he heard one of the thousands of rumors going around. _

"_Is there something you need, Captain?" Noemi lowly asks, keeping herself standing straight and chin held high, not wanting to show him how terrify she was at the moment, especially when his eyes narrow and his eyes turn to cold silver steel._

"_I have heard many rumors that caught my attention. Are they true?"_

"_I-I don't know what you are talking about." Noemi quickly says, trying to walk away from him again, but he steps before her with that cold glare. _

"_Noemi. Answer. Now."_

"_Yes. Okay, yes. I don't know what one you heard, but all of them most definitely have the similarity somewhere in them." _

"_So, now you have the change to make moves on me once my wife had died?"_

"_What are you—"_

"_You are probably glad she is gone for you to move in."_

"_Wha—"_

_He would not let her speak. She was trying to defend herself, to not tell him that any of that was true. The rumors that he must've caught weren't very polite ones and she was now getting the brute force of his anger. _

"_Is that what you wanted? I knew you were always sly ever since we were little like your older sister. You are n—"_

"_Shut the hell up, Kuchiki." Noemi finally lost her patience and shouts at him._

"_I didn't want you to lose your wife, okay? I hate seeing you unhappy and miserable. I'm sorry for your lost. Heck, I showed up to her funeral and I have tried comfort you as a friend but did you accept the comfort, but instead, give everyone the cold shoulder. So, don't come ranting to me like a bastard." Noemi exclaims, pointing at him before dropping her arms on her sides, gently panting a bit from yelling all of this in one breath. _

"_I didn't need comfort from the likes of you." Byakuya tells her, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head at her. _

"_Of course not. Because you are the best and your word is the law." Noemi sarcastically says, brushing by him but only for him to grab her right bicep to hold her in place._

_Noemi quickly pulls her arm out of his grasps, glaring at him as he gladly glares right back at her. _

"_Don't walk away from me when I am speaking to you, Captain Shihoin."_

"_Why should I stay? All you have to tell me is how much you dislike me and my ways. Jeesh, Kuchiki, and here I thought you would have known that I have love you since we were kids." Noemi tells him, not holding anything back, especially when the secret was already out there for all ears to hear._

"_To inform you about that, I knew that you did like me in an affectionate manner, however, I would never have love you back and probably never will." Byakuya growls at her, angry at all the rumors buzzing around and how people have been looking at him. He didn't realize how hurtful his words truly were until seeing Noemi's face pale and her unique golden eyes dull a bit._

_It was like a zanpakuto has slice her body in half and then her whole body just shatter into pieces. The words struck her hard, especially how cold Byakuya was now of days. She knew that not only did she lose a chance at love with him, but their friendship._

_Turning away, Noemi bows her head and reaches up with her left hand to wipe the long tear that came trickling out from her left eye. She holds in any sort of sobs and manages to keep a strong voice to address him one last time before she shunpo away._

"_I'm sorry then for being this burden on your mind and being nothing but a nuisance for you over all those years. Sorry for wasting your precious time, Captain Kuchiki. Good day." Noemi whispers the last part as her voice was about to crack._

_Quickly she shunpo away with tears trickling down her face leaving a stun Byakuya Kuchiki behind, questioning himself on why he believe such ridiculous rumors and not his closet friend that was definitely not his friend anymore._

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Going to start out with saying that this is an olddddd story that I have started years ago and decided to fix it up and showcase it to see how well it can do.**

**I'm just testing this story out or rather this is a test type story to see how well everything will go and how readers will like it! *Secretly hoping you do! ;)**

**Thus, another thing to say is sorry if I get any facts wrong about anything. I haven't watch Bleach in years. So this is like a refresher memory story for me.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, enjoy and please don't be too harsh on me with the reviews :-)**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: I don't own anything about the Bleach Series, but what I do own is my original character, Noemi. **

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Happening & Resurrection

…**..**

…**.. **_**Few Days Later: …..**_

…_**..**_

_It has been a few days since the dreadful and heartbreaking conversation that Noemi and Byakuya had. In those past few days, her squad notice how sad yet angry Noemi was, especially lieutenant Sui-Feng._

_When a hell butterfly came into the barracks, calling an immediate meeting for all captains and lieutenants, Noemi came bursting out of her room with Sui-Feng appearing behind her._

_However, Sui-Feng eyes widen upon seeing Noemi now shoulders length black hair. Sui-Feng knew something was terribly wrong since Noemi loved her long waist length hair. _

"_Captain, your hair."_

"_The long hair was getting in the way." Noemi says; flash stepping with Sui-Feng to the Squad One barracks that were close to their barracks._

_They appear into the meeting hall were the captain were lining up and lieutenants standing behind their captains against the walls. Those presences eyed Noemi with raise eyebrows upon seeing her new hair, mostly their expression were shock as they knew that Noemi loved her long hair._

_No one commented on her hair upon seeing Sui-Feng shaking her head at anyone that would open their mouth._

_The childish reason Noemi cut her hair to just past her shoulders now was because when Byakuya and her were teenagers, he told her that he thinks she looks beautiful with her hair down and long. Thus, she grew it out for him, but he didn't know that she did that for him. It was childish when she cut it, but she felt like weight was off her shoulders and slowly, but trying to let the past go. _

_Once everyone was presence, Captain of Squad One, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, immediately informs them of the situation. _

"_I have called captains and lieutenants because there is an outbreak of hollows outside the walls in Rukongai 68. I want Captain Noemi Shihoin to head out to handle the situation, now!"_

"_Yes, captain." Noemi bows before disappearing from the room with her lieutenant. _

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_It was chaos. _

_Something was definitely not right with all these hollows appearing out of nowhere. Her squad and she had to at least kill a hundred hollows in all various forms and strengths. She didn't know where they were coming from or what was going. _

_Something was definitely off about this situation, especially when there were a few hollows that were powerful, killing a few of her comrades. She had quickly sent her lieutenant, Sui-Feng to get backup from other squads. _

_Another batch of about thirty hollows came out from the heavy vegetation of trees._

"_What the fuck is going on!" Noemi shouts, pulling off her resistance wrist band that was around her left wrist, causing her to raise her reiatsu to kill off the weaker hollows, which wasn't many._

_As she slices down hollows after hollows, she can feel Sui-Feng coming back with others._

"_Break Your Enemies, Takeshi." Noemi exclaims._

_Her blade glows before breaking into shiny tiny pieces that look like diamonds. A new blade appears on the hilt, but she swung her left hand out to control the dust of diamonds towards a hollow. It wrap around the hollow, slicing it up before freezing on it like ice, forming this diamond statue of a hollow in mid-strike._

"_Break." Noemi left hand that was palms out towards that hollow turn into a fist causing the hollow incase in the diamond to burst into pieces before melting away. _

'_Noemi, watch out.'__ Takeshi, her zanpakuto tells her causing her to turn around to block an arm of a hollow from hitting her. _

_In the corner of her eyes, she watches Sui-Feng came running back out from the woods with the backup, which consist of Squad Six and Squad Ten._

_It was Byakuya and the new kid captain of squad ten, Toushiro Hitsugaya. They immediately went to work on the hollows with the group they brought along. But they were question where these groups of hollows were coming from._

"_Captain!" Sui-Feng shouts as Noemi just manage to dodge a hollow from biting her._

"_Fine, lieutenant." Noemi says, slicing through that hollow before turning around as she senses another one, but it vanish before appearing again._

_As Noemi went to move, she was stuck._

_Something was definitely not right. It was like someone cast a kido on her and froze her body. Lieutenant Sui-Feng notices Noemi's eyes panicking and not moving as if she was frozen._

"_Something is wrong." Sui-Feng whispers, trying to move towards her captain but a random group of hollows appear before her roaring. _

_Looking towards the ground, Noemi eyes narrow as she thought that she sees a glitter of glowing rope against her shins. _

"_What the…" She whispers, looking up as she sense the presence again, but she didn't know where is was coming from thus tightening her hold on her zanpakuto._

"_Where is it?" Noemi whispers, looking around with her eyes._

_She could move her upper body, but couldn't move her lower body as she something was keeping her there. _

"_Left, right, up…SHIT DOWN." Noemi shouts, the feeling of her being release from whatever had her held down happen. However, it was too late._

_The ground burrowing hollow burst form the ground, its scorpion like tail rip through her torso and she was lifted into the air, gasping with shock, not believing this had happen to her._

'…_how did I become so off guard…it's all the fuck up shit of rumors going on…what-what was holding me in place though…or rather who…?' Went through Noemi's head, her eyes fluttering but she still manage to hear and see around her._

"_CAPTAIN! NO!" Sui-Feng screams._

_Familiar pink petal blades surround her, slicing down the hollow that did this to her. Once the hollow was vanquish, she fell from the sky and hit the ground with a painful thud._

_There was no air that escape her as there was a good size hole through her torso, blood was pooling underneath her and staining the ground._

_Her vision was blurring, but she can see the familiar face of Byakuya hovering over her, kneeling beside her and not caring if his knees were being soak in her blood that was pooling underneath her. _

_His hands hover shakily over her, trying to perform some sort of healing Kido to stop the bleeding, but the damage was too great._

_Someone was shouting about Squad Four arriving causing Sui-Feng to flash step to Captain Unohana the situation. _

"_Noemi." _

"_Bya…I think…that I am dying." Noemi gasps, rivers of blood coming out of her mouth and tears running down the sides of her face from the corner of her eyes. _

"_Don't—Don't you dare say that. You—you'll be fine." Byakuya croaks out, trying to reassure not only her, but mostly him._

_He didn't need this to happen to him now, especially losing his wife two years ago and now this is happening to his best friend that he did have romantic feelings for since they were kids but he ended up marrying Hisana since Noemi vanish one day with Yoruichi, which he later found out they were training to make Noemi powerful for Squad Two._

"_Guess you…don't ha-v-ve to worry abou—about m-m-me being in the way n-n-now…huh?" Noemi tried to crack a joke, but ended up gasping for air and coughing loudly._

"_Shut up, Noemi. Don't say that. I didn't want those words to come out like that…that day."_

"_You shut up. You…meant it." Noemi gives him a weak smirk, coughing again and causing some blood to splatter onto the front of his haori. _

"_Not the part about you being a nuisance or anything. You are my only best friend. Just-just please hang on, Noemi, for me." Byakuya says, looking up to see Captain Unohana appearing and kneeling down beside Noemi._

_Noemi kept her head turns Byakuya as Unohana begins to or rather tries to heal or maintain Noemi's injuries as much as possible to transport her back to Squad Four barracks._

"_Just…ne...never believe…all rum…rumors, Bya…I do…still…love you…I-I'm sorry about y-your wife…I al…always like—liked to see y—you happy…thus…I nev…never said…any…anything…" Noemi tells him, her air was gone and it was getting very hard to keep her eyes open._

_Seeing the unshed tears in his silver eyes, Noemi weakly reaches up with her left hand causing him to grab it and hold it close._

"_It's…alright…Bya…" A lone tear slides down her face again as she tries to give him a reassuring smile._

"_No. No. Don't you dare say that, Noemi."_

"_Maybe…just may…maybe…we'll…see…ea..ch…oth..er…a…gain…I…love you…Byak—" Noemi stops speaking causing Byakuya eyes to widen upon seeing the once glowing unique gold eyes dulling to a dull copper color._

_The hand that he was gripping to him appear to become cold and slowly slides out of his grasps, smashing to the ground with a thud that appear to loud to his ears._

"_Noemi…Noemi this isn't funny…Noemi!" _

_Everyone around stood back with sadden faces, not caring how unnatural Byakuya's was reacting since he was known to be cold and collective. But seeing how desperate he was for Noemi to come back, they couldn't help but feel his sadness._

_Byakuya looks up at Captain Unohana, who lets out a shaky breath and shakes her head. He bows his head, slowly reaching out to take the necklace from around her neck._

_It has a half a pinkie size sapphire blue crystal from it that she always said it was from her older sister as a good luck charm when she became a shinigami. _

_There was nothing left to be done around this area. _

_Captain Unohana and Sui-Feng took Noemi's body with sadden expression like everyone else._

_Not able to be around this scene anymore, Byakuya vanishes from the area, flash stepping back to the Kuchiki manor instead of his barracks._

_He ignored the curious looks of his guards, the questionable yet concern looks of the elders as he ran by._

_Coming to a room, he slides the door open then shuts it behind him._

_Moving forwards, he looks at the shrine dedicated to his wife, Hisana. He drops to his knees before the shrine, looking up with silent tears glistening down his face. _

…_**..**_

_No one ever saw the shiny reflection of glasses flash in the woods, watching the whole scene play out with the hollows they had summon. _

…**..**

…**..Karakura Town: …..**

…**..**

"That's it dear. Almost there." Isshin Kurosaki exclaims loudly, encouraging his wife, Masaki Kurosaki with a wide smile as she was pushing out their first child.

They were just married and a young couple that happens to be surprised when they found out Masaski was pregnant after their wedding. Now, she was delivering their first child that they knew a few more would come after as the years go by.

When the cry echo throughout the room, Isshin and Masaki smile at each other with happy tears glistening in their eyes.

The doctor smiles at the baby, holding the baby up to show the new parents.

"It's a girl."

"Oh, a beautiful daughter." Isshin exclaims making Masaki to giggle at her husband excitement.

Once the baby was clean up and swaddle up, Masaki held the beautiful baby girl close and kissing the top of her head, smiling at how much black hair the baby has.

"I think Noemi is a good name." Isshin says, the baby open her eyes to show unique golden eyes that reminded Isshin of someone in his past.

"Noemi Kurosaki. Welcome, our beautiful baby girl."

The baby appears to get a smile on her face.

…**..**

Outside of the hospital, two people were staring up at the second floor story where they heard a baby cry out moments ago.

"Are you alright, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi Shihoin had felt her little sister presence come to the real world, but not in the way that Yoruichi usually senses her as. She was led to this hospital where she felt her sister being resurrection into this new life.

"The Noemi I know wouldn't have gone down that easily, Kisuke. Something went wrong in Soul Society and she suffered the price."

"Well, she is here now."

"Indeed…but will she remember?" Yoruichi got a frown on her face, thinking of how her little sister was now reborn in the real world.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! Bit sad I have to admit, but it gives it a bit hype!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Reborn as a Kurosaki

…**.**

…**. Twenty-One Years Later: …..**

…**..**

Her parents were young, eighteen years old when they had gotten married after finding out they were expecting her.

At the age of twenty-one, Noemi Kurosaki grew up seeing the dead and also, becoming a soul reaper.

At fourteen, she watched her nine year old brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, cry so loud, saying how their mother protected him from this ugly skull face monster. That was the day their mother, Masaki was killed.

And after that day, a very familiar woman by the name of Yoruichi Shihoin appeared before Noemi and told her that Noemi was a Shinigami and they need to train her.

At sixteen, Noemi was quickly becoming stronger and stronger to the point that her reiatsu was off the charts. Kisuke Urahara would jokily call her a captain only to get a round house kick to the face by Yoruichi and a shut up.

Both Yoruichi and Urahara were very familiar faces to Noemi. She would have dreams of Yoruichi, her and this other boy with black hair flash stepping around, having a good time and playing tag.

Then there was how Noemi and Yoruichi have the gold eyes, but also, resemblance to one another, especially as Noemi grew into a young adult. Noemi knew that as a fact there is a very, very small percent of people that look similar to yourself. Noemi kept thinking that Yoruichi was one of hers, but at the same time it appears to be more.

At twenty-one, Noemi graduated college and was an assistance for her father, Isshin, at his clinic. At twenty-one, she watched her brother gain Shinigami powers by a girl name Rukia Kuchiki.

The Kuchiki name ranged a loud bell in Noemi's head and more dreams of a man with black hair and silver eyes appear frequently in her mind.

Learning everything about Soul Society and Shinigami from Yoruichi and Urahara, Noemi knew that it was a big no-no for Rukia to give up her powers to a human, a Ryoka. That one day Rukia would be punish by Soul Society.

Today was that day.

In Shinigami form, Noemi was flash stepping through a park woods to get to her sixteen year old little brother location.

At Urahara shop, Yoruichi, Urahara and Noemi had felt powerful yet unknown Shinigami appear into the real world before feeling her little brother's reiatsu go crazy right after.

Now, she can feel his reiatsu slowly declining by the minute.

The two high reiatsu were before him and as she got closer, she can see through openings in the trees. She can see a shinigami with bright fire red hair release his zanpakuto and it was shooting towards her little brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, like a snake.

If she didn't get there to block it, her brother would be seriously wounded or worst, dead.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

As Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai zanpakuto was in its release form and shooting straight at Ichigo with perfect precision.

Ichigo tried to get up or move to get out of the way from the blade that was a few feet from him. He shuts his eyes, waiting for the blade to hit him as he couldn't move from his spot, especially with the injuries he is suffering already.

A clank causes Ichigo to open his eyes to see his own reflection in a black blade zanpakuto. Slowly, he looks up at the owner and his eyes widen upon seeing his older sister was the one to save him. But also, she was dress in shinigami clothes too.

The only thing different about her shinigami attire was that the top piece was a halter top, backless, and she has a gold color stash instead of white around her waist. Then the black wrist bands around both of her wrists.

Seeing his attack stop by another Shinigami, Renji brought back his zanpakuto and his mouth drop, not believing his eyes.

"You—you're like me?" Ichigo stutters out towards Noemi, but she ignores him as she steps in front of him with her sword resting on her right side.

"No one attacks my little brother." Noemi states, her waist length black hair softly lifts behind her as a random breeze surrounds them.

Before Renji could blink or speak, a fist connects with his face then a hard round house kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards. He slams onto his back, groaning and before his captain and captive, wide eyed Rukia.

Pissed off for being caught off guard, but amazed at how fast she moves, Renji stands up, ignoring the blood coming out of his nose and points his zanpakuto at the perfectly calm composed Noemi.

"Another Ryoka Shinigami!? Who are you!?" Renji yells, gritting his teeth together.

The grip that her older brother has on her shoulder, tighten making Rukia to look up at him. She sees his eyes slightly widen upon seeing the woman before them causing him to shuts his eyes, a frown coming onto his lips. When his eyes open back up, Rukia was shock to see sadness yet a slight mix of happiness in his steel silver eyes.

"Noemi." Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki whispers her name.

Noemi instantly looks at him with narrow curious eyes making Byakuya to know that she doesn't remember him. He knew that this was the Noemi that he grew up with and best friends with. She looks the same, the zanpakuto and attire look the same, and her reiatsu was the same.

Byakuya was staring at the reborn Noemi, but it appear that her memory hasn't come back or maybe she wouldn't gain it back which he didn't want to think about.

"Yes, I'm Noemi Kurosaki. I don't know how you know me, but I recognize your face…"

That got him to straighten up a bit, trying to keep an emotionless face to hide the slight well of happiness that was trying to crack through his cold personal.

"Only bits and pieces, blurry and in my dreams…and to answer red head monkey face boy question, I stated myself as Noemi Kurosaki. Strawberry head behind me older sister. I was born with Shinigami powers." Noemi states, taking a few steps back to get back in front of her little brother.

He felt himself deflate a bit upon hearing Noemi tell him that she has small memories of him in her dreams, yet she didn't seem happy about it. But then again, she did have dreams with him in it, thus, she didn't lose her memories when she was reborn in the real world. It was amazing since souls that are reborn usually lose their memories, but it appears that Noemi was too stubborn to let hers go.

"You alright, little brother?" Noemi asks Ichigo, not taking her eyes off the three shinigami before her.

"Yeah…you were born with Shinigami powers? How?"

"Don't know." Noemi says, crouching a bit as Renji lets out a warriors yell and came flash stepping at her.

Holding up her zanpakuto in front of her, her eyes narrow and appear to glow a bright molten gold as her reiatsu rises.

"Break Your Enemies, Takeshi." Noemi watches her zanpakuto break into thousands of diamond pieces. Another blade appears on the hilt and the diamond misty cloud flew at him.

"Renji, back down, now!" Byakuya quickly commands.

'_She truly is Noemi reborn…everything is the same.' _Byakuya thinks, watching Renji jump away just as the diamond cloud slices through the ground that Renji was one standing in.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji stare with awe upon seeing the slash mark that Noemi's zanpakuto release left. Renji swallows a bit hard, realizing that Noemi's zanpakuto was almost the same as his captain's but different names and release.

"I suggest that you three take your leave." Noemi states while glaring at the captain, lieutenant and Rukia with glowing gold eyes.

"Noemi, they got—"Ichigo was trying to say, but was cut off by Noemi.

"I know they got Rukia, but I do understand why they are taking her, Ichigo. So, shut up." Noemi cuts him off, sheathing her zanpakuto and kneeling down beside him.

She sighs as he was lying in his own pool of blood making her to shake her head and mutter idiot underneath her breath.

"Before you leave though, what are the name of you, captain and lieutenant?" Noemi asks.

"Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai."

"Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Now, that name really sounds familiar." Noemi says, before the three shinigami disappear through the Senkaimon doors that lead them back into Soul Society, to Seireitei.

Noemi turns her back to them, paying attention to Ichigo now. It begin to rain making her to sigh and try to help Ichigo up, but pauses when the rain wasn't hitting her anymore.

Looking up, Urahara was standing before her with an umbrella.

"Messy, messy. Always getting in trouble."

"You think." Noemi shakes her head, making Urahara to chuckle and kneel down to help her carry a now unconscious Ichigo back to his shop.

…**..**

…**.. Soul Society: …..**

…**..**

Returning back into Soul Society, Byakuya wasn't one to break rules. At the moment, the crime that Rukia committed by giving her shinigami powers to a human, he wasn't going to show her pity. She broke the rules and for that, serious punishment is going to take place.

Once Rukia was locked up in Squad Six barracks until Central 46 figures out her punishment, Byakuya left the barracks to go back to the Kuchiki manor.

Upon entering the manor, Byakuya went right to the room that was a shrine for his late wife, Hisana, Rukia's older sister. It was Hisana dying wish for Byakuya to find Rukia and adoptive her into the family. Now, with Rukia in this situation, was he failing his late wife or would she forgive him as he couldn't do anything in his power to go against Central 46.

Standing up from the shrine, he left the room and went to his home office. Sliding the door shut behind him, Byakuya walks across the office to another sliding door that leads out into the backyard that was filled with cherry blossoms and the garden.

The sliding door was crack open, the light outside was coming in and beaming on the table that was against the wall and near the sliding door.

Stopping before the table, two candles were lit on either side of a picture frame and a necklace was laid out in front of the frame. A vase on the side with newly fresh branch of a cherry blossom. The picture frame was being shine upon by the sunlight outside. The picture frame was pointing out the sliding door and towards a cherry blossom that was close to the deck.

The picture was Noemi sleeping against that cherry blossom tree that was close to the deck. It was a tree that she and he had planted when they were four years old. In this photo, Noemi was dress in his shinigami outfit, passed out sleeping from a long day of training with her older sister at Squad two.

A grin slips on his face about thinking about that day and now her. Thinking how she was back, but reborn in the human world as Noemi Kurosaki.

Reaching out, he picks up the necklace that belongs to her when she was a shinigami captain here. He slips it into his pocket before staring at the photo of her one last time with a nod before leaving his office.

The sun still beaming on the photo making the glass and frame to twinkle as if it was winking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here we go!**

**So, I know that when souls are usually reborn into the human world that they forget their past life and whatnot, but for this story, not the case for Noemi. Instead, she is too damn stubborn and is strong enough to regain fragments of her past soul memories.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and keep on enjoying! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Who Am I?

…**..**

…**.. Three Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Urahara's shop was hidden or rather barricaded in by taller buildings that have been built around the old fashion shop that no regular human would usually go to. Instead, the shop contains items for Shinigami. Underground the shop was an enormous training area that has the climate of a desert with rocky cliffs and hills.

This is where Ichigo has been for a few days, training to become stronger within ten days before going to Soul Society to save Rukia. It'll take Urahara five days for the Senkaimon portal to Soul Society to activate.

It takes about a month for Soul Society; Central 46 to decide and then precede with punishing Rukia, thus, Ichigo will have almost about two weeks to save her when he gets into Soul Society.

As Ichigo trained, Noemi found out by Urahara that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had actually stab Ichigo before she got there, cutting off Ichigo's spirt energy and thus, cutting off his shinigami powers.

Now, for the past week, Noemi has been sitting by, watching her little brother fight Ururu Tsumugiya—one of Urahara's workers—then she watch him get the Chain of Fate, stuck in a hole while trying to resist becoming a hollow. And now, she was watching Ichigo trying to fight Urahara with just the hilt of his zanpakuto—since Byakuya slice Ichigo's zanpakuto in half too.

A rumble in her tummy makes Noemi to rub her stomach and let out a groan.

"Let's get something to eat."

Noemi looks up to see Yoruichi out of her cat form and in her shinigami outfit that was the same style as Noemi, but different color stashes. Noemi got up, following Yoruichi up the ladder that led back up into the store.

The two mouth water when they got a whiff of food in the dining area. Slamming the sliding door open, both Yoruichi and Noemi dive towards the table fill with food. They begin to stack food up on their plates, but stop as Tessai large form appears in the doorway with a gleam in his glasses.

"Um…hi?" Noemi sheepish smiles while Yoruichi snorts in amusement and shakes her head.

After saying this, no one was moving and it became awkward silence until Tessai gives them a smirk.

"Eat up. Save some for Ichigo." Tessai says, before disappearing form the doorway.

"Strange."

"Agree." Yoruichi nods, looking at Noemi as she stares right back at her.

Both got smiles on their faces before laughing that awkward moment off and begin to stuff their faces with food.

The shop vibrated and a big boom cause Yoruichi and Noemi to stop eating and perk up, wondering what was going on down in the underground training area. But ten minutes later, Ichigo comes dragging himself in the room with some scruff marks here and there. Behind him was Urahara, who was holding his white and green stripe bucket hat that has a nick in it.

"So, he got you?" Noemi says, taking a sip of her water afterwards.

"Yep. He completed his shikai release form." Urahara nods, placing his slightly damage hat on his head before sitting down to the side of the table.

Ichigo collapses onto his butt on the opposite side of the table, across from Yoruichi and Noemi, stuffing their faces still. He tilts his head to the side and glances in between the two women across from him that were slowly coming to a stop in eating as they see that Ichigo has a very concentrated look upon his face as he stares at them.

"What are you looking at?"

"Probably my boobs." Yoruichi says causing Ichigo to turn bright red.

Both Yoruichi and Noemi begin to snicker causing him to point at them.

"You even have the same laugh."

"What are you doing on about, strawberry head?" Noemi gold eyes narrow at Ichigo while Yoruichi takes a glance at Urahara, seeing that he has a slight serious look upon his face as he stares down Ichigo.

"Yoruichi and you look the same, except you have black hair and lighter skin. It's—it's like you are twins or something. Everything about you two is the same, except Noemi is less perverted as Yoruichi."

"Excuse me!" Yoruichi shouts, glaring at Ichigo for saying that last part. But when someone clears their throat, Yoruichi looks at Urahara, who nods his head towards Noemi.

Turning to Noemi, Yoruichi stares at the twenty-one year old, who was staring down at her lap then up at Yoruichi with a slight frown.

"I have been questioning that too. I even have dreams with so many unknown faces in it, Yoruichi and bucket hat over there were in it too. Is it possible to be resurrected with memory?" Noemi looks in between Yoruichi and Urahara, both tense up as Noemi asks this.

Seeing how quiet and serious their faces got, Noemi knew something was definitely not right. She looks at her little brother, who was looking at everyone, wanting the answers just as much as she does.

"It might be, I mean how is Noemi born with Shinigami powers…then again my zanpakuto, Zangetsu, in the inner world said that I had shinigami powers hidden deep within me." Ichigo says, tapping his chin with his right pointer finger and getting this thinking look.

"You'll know when the time comes." Urahara says, pulling out his fan and opening it up.

"It better come quick or else I'm tearing shit up to find out." Noemi slams her hands on the table causing Ichigo to yell out and fall backwards while Yoruichi eyebrows twitch since she almost drop her sake all over herself.

"I do have to agree with Ichigo about one thing." Urahara says, bringing his fan up to hide the lower portion of his face to hide away his perverted smile.

"What's that?" Noemi asks, picking up a tea cup to pour some green tea into it.

"Yoruichi and you definitely have a lot in common…a lot." Urahara eyes Yoruichi and Noemi's breasts causing the two women's right eye to twitch before lifting their tea cups up.

"PERV!" They shout, throwing their cups at Urahara screaming 'mercy' repeatedly as Yoruichi and Noemi kept finding empty plates or cups to throw at him.

…**..**

…**.. Seven Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Three days of training and seven days to be with friends and family, Ichigo was ready to head to Soul Society to save Rukia.

Standing in Urahara underground training area where the Senkaimon portal was and was getting ready to open up for Ichigo with Yoruichi (in her cat form for now) and Noemi.

Both Noemi and Ichigo told their father and little sisters, a see you later and they will be gone for most of the summer. When Noemi was leaving the house, Isshin told her to bring Ichigo back and not get his ass handed to him before he disappear back into the house before he could see Noemi's confuse face. She was wondering about her father's comment because Ichigo and she told him they were going with their friends' house for the summer. So, why would he say protect Ichigo from getting his ass kicked?

For now, she shook that off because she has important matters right now. That was not only helping Ichigo, but going into Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed. At the same time, she was feeling anxious to go to Soul Society. She didn't know why she couldn't wait, but she ignored that for now too.

As the three of them were about to go through the Senkaimon, they were stop by three of Ichigo's friends appearing.

"Great, more children to watch over and make sure they don't get murder." Noemi mutters, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"Hey, it's their choice if they want to come. Therefore, if they get killed, they get killed." Yoruichi says, sitting herself down beside Noemi, agreeing with her.

Before them, Ichigo was walking towards them with his now three friends coming to save Rukia with them. There was the Quincy, Uryuu, which Noemi can understand since he actually has powerful spiritual form, smart and his Quincy powers were pretty strong. Glancing at the other two, Noemi stares in between Orihime and Chad before shaking her head again making Ichigo to look at her with raise eyebrows.

"What's the matter, Noemi?"

"Nothing. Let's see how strong your friends are."

"We can handle it." Uryuu states, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We'll see." Noemi and Yoruichi said at the same time causing Ichigo to look in between them with that concentrated look again and shake his head. He can't get over the fact of how much resemblance Yoruichi and Noemi have.

"Are you guys done chatting because you need to get through the Senkaimon before it shuts!" Urahara shouts from above them as he stands on top of the gate top.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouts, running through with everyone quickly following.

They appear to enter this dark and moist cave that Urahara inform them that they would have to make way through the Dangai to get into the Rukongai then Soul Society. Now, they were walking through the dark tunnel, jogging close to one another just in case anything was to pop up.

Such as something large shaking the whole Dangai cave.

The cave ground begins to vibrate causing them to stop and look around, trying to see what was coming.

"What is going on?" Orihime asks, clenching her hands in front of her chest and looking behind them at the dark tunnel.

"Oh shit." Noemi whispers, seeing a faint light coming towards them and remembering her times growing up on learning about Soul Society and what not. She couldn't remember the name of it, but she knew it cleanses the area and kills anything within it.

"RUN! IT'S THE KOTOTSU!" Yoruichi shouts, but yowls as Noemi picks her up and begins flash stepping towards the entrance.

Uryuu was shouting about not making it as the Kototsu was getting closer to them and picking up speed. This caused Orihime to use her reject shielding powers to try to hold back the Kototsu only to cause and explosion that sent them flying out of the tunnel.

Everyone was slam to the ground either on their ass, face or back, Sado manages to land on his feet while Orihime was innocently blinking and looking around.

"Hey! Is everyone alright? And look, we made it okay! Isn't that great?" Orihime quickly stands up, looking at everyone with a sheepish smile and laughing a little.

"It's not great, we're lucky. YOU STUPID GIRL!" Yoruichi shot up, scratching Orihime face while hissing.

Noemi stands up, brushing herself off before turning around to grab Yoruichi by the scruff of the neck causing her to growl then let out a sigh, knowing that she should stop.

"Where are we?"

"Rukongai. Seireitei is behind those walls up ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for." Ichigo shouts, sprinting towards the large wall up ahead.

"He can never wait, can he?" Yoruichi sighs, Noemi placing the cat back down on the ground and begin to walk after Ichigo.

Noemi was looking around, taking all the buildings in and noting souls around this area were quickly hiding upon seeing them. There as fear in their posture upon impostors entering Soul Society like the way they did.

"You good?"

"Everything is very familiar." Noemi answers, looking down at Yoruichi, who nods and looks ahead, flicking her tail back and forth.

Looking back up at Noemi, if cat's can frown, Yoruichi was doing it. She hated not just telling Noemi the truth about her resurrection and all that. Staring at Noemi, Yoruichi saw this lost look come onto her face and then a frown.

That did it.

Yoruichi knew that Noemi couldn't stay in the dark forever and not know who she was because someone is going to recognize her as Noemi Shihoin, not Kurosaki. That'll cause Noemi to become even more upset and confuse, and Yoruichi can't see her half-sister handle that any longer.

"It should be."

"What do you mean?"

"If Ichigo gets the gate open, find the Shihoin clan manor. There, search through the family archives…"

"Why there?"

Yoruichi looks up at the confuse yet curious Noemi with a canine smirk.

"You want to learn about your past, don't ya?"

That made Noemi eyes to widen, realizing that she was somehow apart of this Soul Society, that Yoruichi was telling Noemi to go to Yoruichi family clan to look through the archives to find more about her.

"The Kuchiki clan is also known to hold the history of Soul Society. But I believe that the Shihoin clan will definitely have something you want and will regain." Yoruichi states, looking forwards just as a giant guarding the gate named Jidanbo Ikkanzaka appeared and swung his axe down onto Ichigo.

"Nothing is going to come easy, is it?"

"Nope."

It appears the gatekeeper was getting angry yet awe that Ichigo was blocking his axe strikes. When Ichigo slice through the axe blades then slice down Jidanbo, the giant slam to the ground causing the area around them to shake underneath his weight.

Since the giant lost the battle, he granted them access into Seireitei. Grabbing the bottom of the stone gates, Jidanbo picks it up and holds it over his head, but goes wide eyes upon seeing who is on the other side of the gate.

"Gin Ichimaru." Yoruichi growls, seeing the fox grin silver hair man, who has a captain haori on.

They have walk through the gate, but Gin grabs the hilt of his zanpakuto with a tilt of his head. However, his slit eyes open slightly to show red eyes and his fox grin turns into a slight frown upon staring at Noemi.

"Capt'n Noemi Shihoin?"

"Noemi, ignore him and go now." Yoruichi snaps causing Noemi to snap out of the daze she was in at staring at the captain before getting a determine look upon her face.

Quickly, Noemi shunpo away causing Gin to look around and his frown deepen as he couldn't sense where Noemi went. She just vanishes and masks her reiatsu perfectly.

"Where is Noemi going?"

"She has a past to uncover." Yoruichi answers, shutting her eyes and hoping that Noemi would be fine and regain her memory to not be lost anymore.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Poking her head around a corner, Noemi looks up and down the tile street before flash stepping to the alleyway across from her. She didn't know how many times she did this or how much time went by, but so far there were no alarms going off about an intruder.

However, she was a bit worry for her little brother and the others since she left them behind to deal with that fox grin captain. She couldn't feel their reiatsu anymore making her to hope that they were okay.

Coming to a stop, Noemi rest her back against the alleyway wall and trying to figure out how she was going to find Shihoin clan manor. Shutting her eyes, Noemi crouches to the ground, gripping her head in her hands and trying to think of a plan or maybe have one of those unknown flashbacks.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Looking up, Noemi sees a shinigami that is a short male with a light green color stash across his chest. He was fidgeting in his spot, appearing nervous to even talk to her. Slowly, Noemi stands up causing him to look down at his feet, moving unsteadily on his feet and twiddling his thumbs.

She didn't like what she was about to do, but she was going to lie and try to persuade him into telling her where Shihoin manor was.

"I'm a bit lost…I'm new and all." Noemi dramatically sighs before getting fake tears into her eyes.

Seeing her golden eyes rim with tears, the shinigami begin to wave his hands at her with a panic look upon his face.

"No, no, don't cry! I'm Hanataro Yamada from the fourth division. I can help you."

"Really!? Oh thank you, thank you." Noemi wraps her arms around the short boy and squeezes him to her chest causing him to turn red from blushing hard, especially when she was squeezing him against her breasts.

Letting him go, Noemi gives him a smile making him to shyly chuckle and still have blush dusting across his cheeks. In her head though, Noemi was thinking how easy she was making this shinigami to full for her charm.

"I'm Saya Fu…I was wondering if you can point me where the Shihoin manor compound is?" Noemi completely makes up a name on the top of her head.

His blue eyes slightly widen upon hearing her request of one of the great four noble families house, especially the one that no one talks about anymore since the disappearance of Yoruichi and the death of Noemi Shihoin.

However, upon staring at the woman before him, Hanataro couldn't help but stare at her with a bit of curiosity. Her gold eyes were familiar and she has one of those attractive faces that no one would ever forget.

"Are you okay? Oh, my, I ask too much. I'm sorry." Noemi begins to do the fake tears again making Hanataro to wave his hands about to make her stop. He couldn't deal with tears, especially women since he has no clue what to do when a woman cries.

"Don't cry. I'll tell you."

Noemi just nodded with a slight frown, but she tried to smile at him. She was thinking how ridiculous she must look doing this.

With complicated instructions of how to figure out what your location is when going through streets after streets of Soul Society, Hanataro successfully tells her how to get to the manor, but informs her that no one has been there for ages. That some believes it is abandon or haunted with Shihoin ancestors.

"Oh thank you! You're so sweet." Noemi leans down giving him cheek a kiss then gave him a wink before flash stepping away.

His face felt like it just had scorching hot stones pour onto his face. To have a natural beautiful woman no only thank him, but wink and a kiss on the cheek, Hanataro felt like he was floating in happiness.

As Hanataro was going to slouch against the wall of a building to bask in pleasure of being praise by an attractive woman, he freezes up when a very familiar and powerful presence appear behind him.

"Who was that woman that you were just talking to?"

Slowly turning around, feeling his body go from hot to cold, Hanataro finds himself staring up at the tall, cold, and collective Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Um, ah, w-well y-you s-see…"

"Answer. Now."

"She said her name was Saya Fu."

"She didn't give you her squad number."

The young shinigami just shook his head quickly, wanting to find a hole and hide in it as Captain Kuchiki narrow his steel silver eyes at him.

"What did she ask you?"

"Di-Di-Directions t-t-to Shihoin Manor."

Byakuya instantly froze at hearing this information.

Shihoin Clan Compound hasn't been enter in years. There are only about three elders left in that compound and a few servants. Ever since Yoruichi and Noemi were gone, the Shihoin went slightly downhill. The elders were dying and sooner or later one of the retainer lower class noble houses that branch off the Shihoin family will have to step in to keep the Shihoin clan going.

Snapping his eyes back on Hanataro, the young shinigami yelped as Byakuya felt his reiatsu rising and his eyes were blazing with power.

"What did she look like?"

"Long black hair, she did have a beauty mark on her—"

"Left cheek…" Byakuya quickly vanishes, heading straight towards the Shihoin manor compound.

Leaving the fourth division shinigami alone, Hanataro was still visibly shaken but then passed out from being scared of how serious Byakuya look and his reiatsu rising.

…**..**

Flash stepping across the buildings, Noemi came to a large compound where the walls were very high up and the top of the building within the compound walls were dark blue.

Running up the wall and on top of it, Noemi stares into the manor with slight awe.

There was a large pond fill with koi near the entrance, cherry blossom across the yard and a training area. She sees a large building that must be the main house and there were a few other smaller buildings within the manor walls but no connected to the main house.

"This is it…damn this place is huge." Noemi whispers, jumping down into the compound yard and hiding her reiatsu.

As Noemi walks, she was looking around and keeping all her senses up. However, she pauses when she sees flowers circling around stones. Flash stepping over there, Noemi was across the yard, near the wall and almost in a corner.

In the middle of the circle of flowers, there were headstones. Some look ancient while a few look well taken care of. One of them was the cleanest making her to step forwards and kneel down, seeing a fresh branch of a fully bloom cherry blossom on the top of the stone.

"Noemi Shihoin…no way." Noemi whispers, staring at the name and reaching out to touch the name, but she was unable to.

Especially when the sharp end of a zanpakuto was against her neck.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi! **

**I'm happy to see the positive reviews about this story! I didn't think that it'll be a successful one, but I guess not! :-)**

**Once again, here's another chapter and a slight cliffhanger. Also, I'm going a bit quick in order to have Noemi regaining her memory.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Refreshing Soul

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The tip of a zanpakuto was against the right side of her neck making her to shut her eyes and slowly rise up from her kneeling position.

"Turn around."

Turning around slowly, the zanpakuto stay on her neck but was slightly shaking. Upon turning around, she stares into matching golden eyes that belong to an old man in expensive kimonos.

Upon seeing her, the zanpakuto was drop to the ground as shock came over the old man's face.

"Noemi! You're alive."

"Supposedly everyone is shock to see me alive. But I came here to remember my past, who I was. I'm Noemi Kurosaki from the human world…please help me. I was told to come here to uncover my past."

The old man searches her eyes before bowing his head slightly. Noemi slowly kneels down, picking up his zanpakuto and then standing back up, handing it back to him. He takes it from her, staring at his zanpakuto before looking at her with a serious look.

"I know you are Noemi as Noemi was the only one to dare pick my zanpakuto back up and handing it back to me without flinching. Many are scared because of my ruthless tactics back when I was a young man. I know that you are the youngest Shihoin member resurrected and back again. I am an elder, Iowa Shihoin. Come."

The elder Shihoin quickly leads Noemi towards the main house. She stares at the back of his head, getting flashes in front of her eyes of remembering following him many times once before. Shaking her head, Noemi slides off her sandals before walking up onto the deck and following Iowa around bends and twists before entering the main house on the side.

He led her through the main house with long strides. She was staring around, seeing how abandon it seems.

"Does anyone live in the main house?"

"No. We, elders live in the other sections in this compound. The main house is for the head of the house."

"Let me guess, I was the last head to live within here?"

"Indeed." Iowa nods, coming to a stop before a sliding door and opens it up.

Slowly entering, Noemi nose twitches as she takes in the musty and dusty smell. Slowly, she walks into the room, staring around the dark until Iowa lights up a few candles around the place.

That is when her eyes saw the bookshelves fill with dusty books and scrolls. Her eyes flicker to Iowa grabbing a book then a few scrolls and then walking over to a table to set them down.

"Come."

Walking forwards, Noemi was push into the chair that was at the table. Iowa places a book in front of her and the scrolls on the side.

"I'm going to leave you here to read the history of the Shihoin clan then these scrolls contain information that hopefully will refresh your memory to who you truly are." Iowa states, turning away and walking towards the door.

As Noemi went to open the book, she remembers something and looks up at the sliding door where Iowa was about to step out.

"Iowa."

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"I have figure since you have somehow gotten into Seireitei. We are known for keeping secrets. Don't worry." Iowa smirks before leaving the room and sliding the door shut behind him.

"Okay, here we go." Noemi whispers, opening the book but not without sneezing as a dust cloud poof into her face.

"Gah!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Appearing into the Shihoin clan manor compound, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki storms in with determine long strides. He pauses as he looks to his right where he sees one of the elders standing at the Shihoin clan graveyard where their family resides.

Making his way over there, Byakuya pauses before he enters and stares at the elder back, seeing the elder standing before Noemi Shihoin headstone with a blank expression.

"Elder Iowa."

Turning away from the headstone, Iowa stares at the Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki with raise eyebrows. He clasps his hands together behind his back and stands up a bit taller with a serious look.

"What brings you around these parts, Captain Kuchiki? You have already been here yesterday…Noemi always loved when you gave her cherry blossom branches." Iowa says, glancing back at the headstone that belongs to Noemi, seeing the freshly cut cherry blossom branch on the top of it.

Looking back at the captain, Byakuya bows his head a bit and glances at the branch that he place on the headstone yesterday. He looks at the elder with his own stoic expression now.

"I am here because I believe there is an intruder that has similarities to Noemi, who has come here."

"Come here? Noemi alive? I believe that your guilt of hurting Noemi back then is getting to you, Captain Kuchiki, that you are seeing hallucinations of her." Iowa says, left eyebrow rising and managing to maintain a calm look, not wanting to give anything away.

The elder knew that he had to get Byakuya out of here just in case Noemi decides to come out of the main house with questions about any of those books or scrolls he lend her. Iowa knew that woman inside was definitely the Noemi that everyone knew and love. He knew it was her because not only did she have a calm personal around him, but her reiatsu was the same and those unique golden eyes.

Such comment causes Byakuya to look away with a bit of shame in his eyes, but anger too. He was a bit angry that the elder brought that subject up of hurting Noemi all those years ago. Angry at himself for being a fool back then and saying such words that were lies right through his teeth. Shameful because all these years, Byakuya Kuchiki has guilty of killing Noemi himself with his words. That it was his fault that she died twenty-one years ago because she was hurt emotionally and mentally by his words that she was distracted during that hollow fight and she perish from his words.

"I inform you to keep watch and make sure the Shihoin guards are on the lookout. We don't need any imposter ruining Noemi's reputation and honor."

"Indeed, we don't." Iowa says, getting into a stare down with the young head noble of the Kuchiki clan.

"Good day, elder." Byakuya bows before flash stepping away.

Turning away and heading back to the main house, a victorious smirk comes onto Iowa's face as he made the great Captain Byakuya Kuchiki fluster with knife deep words that will have the captain thinking more about his past mistake towards Noemi back then.

…**..**

…**.. Hours and Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Time ticks by, but when there was an interesting matter going on, time didn't matter. The knowledge of learning her past life was important. Finding her true identity and wondering for all the years growing up in the human world, she had flashbacks and memories of a life that she didn't live yet.

Until now.

After reading the history of the Shihoin clan, finding pictures of the head of this clan, Noemi was in utter shock to see her photo. There was no doubt it was her.

Now, onto the scrolls that were about her and some written by her, Noemi couldn't believe it. Her hands were clenching either side of her head, messing up her hair as she was quickly reading through the scroll about her life. Throwing that scroll aside, Noemi went onto another one that appears to be a journal log by her true self.

Upon reading it, tears came into her eyes as it was about being in emotional and mental pain that it felt physical too. It was about her secret about loving the captain of squad six and being horribly rejected by him. Stains were on the scroll making Noemi to have a funny feeling it was tears.

"After that you were killed…"

Golden eyes shot up to see Iowa standing in the sliding door doorway with a frown across his lips.

"That was a tragic day."

"What happen?"

"You were caught off guard and were pierce through the chest. There was nothing to do and thus you pass on. But here you are making me to believe that you have been resurrection into the human world. However, hearing about you having flashbacks and memories, your spiritual energy was too powerful to let go of your memories of being Noemi Shihoin. Thus, having those bits and pieces of your past."

"I see." Noemi whispers, staring at the scroll lay out before her and then reaching out to roll it back up, however, a sharp pain comes into her head causing her to drop the scroll.

"Noemi?"

"ARGH!" Noemi clenches her head causing Iowa to move forwards and caught her before she fell out of the seat.

For a man of his age, he can say that he was still strong to catch Noemi and lay her down on the ground. He went to touch her head, but freezes as Noemi eyes snap open then her eyes roll to the back of her head before she begins shaking.

"Dammit, Noemi!"

Not knowing what was happening to her, Iowa could only stare not knowing that those books and scrolls have trigger the lock on Noemi past memories to shatter and thus, she was being flooded by her memories of her true identity.

…**..**

_A four year old Noemi was giggling beside a boy with black hair pulled up into a ponytail and he has twinkling grey eyes fill with happiness. _

_Their parents were standing behind them, chuckling as they watch the two four year olds planting a cherry blossom._

…**..**

"_Get back here you cat!" _

"_Yoruichi just give him back his hair tie!"_

_It was the same two children, but they were ten year olds, standing beside each other and pouting as Yoruichi interrupted their training._

"_Why is your older sister always picking on me?"_

"_I don't know." Noemi turns to look at the boy with black hair and silver eyes with a shrug of her shoulders._

_They never saw Yoruichi sneak up behind them, grab the back of their heads and slam their heads together causing them to lock lips._

_That causes Yoruichi to laugh while the two children look away with bright red faces for having their first kiss with each other._

…**..**

"_Noemi, what are you doing?"_

"_EH!" A tire Noemi collapses against a cherry blossom tree that the boy of sixteen now and her planted together as four year olds._

_Before the boy could ask her another question, he snickers as Noemi was pass out against the cherry blossom tree from exhaustion of training with her older sibling._

_The boy took a picture of her that day, not telling her that he did so._

…**..**

_They were older now, but something was different….._

"_Why should I stay? All you have to tell me is how much you dislike me and my ways. Jeesh, Kuchiki, and here I thought you would have known that I have love you since we were kids." Noemi tells him, not holding anything back, especially when the secret was already out there for all ears to hear._

"_To inform you about that, I knew that you did like me in an affectionate manner, however, I would never have love you back and probably never will." Byakuya growls at her, angry at all the rumors buzzing around and how people have been looking at him. He didn't realize how hurtful his words truly were until seeing Noemi's face pale and her unique golden eyes dull a bit._

_It was like a zanpakuto has slice her body in half and then her whole body just shatter into pieces. The words struck her hard, especially how cold Byakuya was now of days. She knew that not only did she lose a chance at love with him, but their friendship._

_Turning away, Noemi bows her head and reaches up with her left hand to wipe the long tear that came trickling out from her left eye. She holds in any sort of sobs and manages to keep a strong voice to address him one last time before she shunpo away._

"_I'm sorry then for being this burden on your mind and being nothing but a nuisance for you over all those years. Sorry for wasting your precious time, Captain Kuchiki. Good day." Noemi whispers the last part as her voice was about to crack._

…**..**

_It skips to the day she died and the flashback broke her heart upon seeing how much pain he was in…_

"_It's…alright…Bya…" A lone tear slides down her face again as she tries to give him a reassuring smile._

"_No. No. Don't you dare say that, Noemi."_

"_Maybe…just may…maybe…we'll…see…ea..ch…oth..er…a…gain…I…love you…Byak—" Noemi stops speaking causing Byakuya eyes to widen upon seeing the once glowing unique gold eyes dulling to a dull copper color._

_The hand that he was gripping to him appear to become cold and slowly slides out of his grasps, smashing to the ground with a thud that appear to loud to his ears._

"_Noemi…Noemi this isn't funny…Noemi!" _

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes snapping open, golden eyes glow brightly with a new spiritual energy. Body refresh and regenerated back to its original form, but also, fusing with the twenty-year old human self.

"Noemi?"

Slowly, Noemi sat up and her eyes look around before looking at Iowa with raise eyebrows.

"Why hasn't this room been dusted? Do I have to do it myself like always."

"Noemi…you're back."

Getting up with the help of Iowa, Noemi brushes her shinigami attire off before looking at her hands then touching her long hair.

"Yes, I believe that I remember what my true identity is…Noemi Shihoin, former Squad Two Captain and 23rd head of the Shihoin clan."

A proud smile came onto Iowa face as he sees the slight happiness into Noemi's eyes upon her regaining her memory and true identity. However, this dark look came onto her face.

"What is the matter, Noemi?"

"Something wasn't right that day. Before I was killed, something or someone put a kido on me that I couldn't move from my spot. I swore that I saw these glowing strings around my legs to prevent me from moving, thus, getting taken out."

"Are you saying there is an intruder or traitor?"

"Maybe…look what happen to my older sister. There was no way in hell that she should've been exile. I think that whoever did that to her was trying to get me too and they have succeed, but at the same time didn't cause I am back." Noemi states, glaring at the wood floors before looking at Iowa, who was nodding as he was thinking how right she was.

Noemi wasn't one to lie and Iowa knew that she was serious about this matter.

"Now, do you still have my wrist guards?"

Before Iowa could leave the room to get them from the shrine that they made to honor the ancestors and her, the alarm in Seireitei began to blare.

"Intruders! Ryoka entering Seireitei!"

"They are here. Took them long enough. Now, let the games begin." Noemi smirks, following Iowa out of the room to get her wrist guards from him.

It was time to give Soul Society a surprise appearance.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! **

**Time for Noemi to raise hell…but also, Byakuya admitting/thinking of the guilt he carried through all those years for Noemi's death twenty one years ago. **

**Anyways, thanks and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****I'll like to say thank you for the reviews thus far! I'm happy that you are enjoying the story, therefore, I'm going to be generous today and put up another chapter. Thus, you have two chapters today! *Excitement* **

**So, keep on leaving comments/reviews behind and this sort of thing will happen some more! **

**Thank You*****

* * *

**...**

**Chapter:** True Identity

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There were shinigami from all squads running around everyone, shouting random words out about who was going to get the ryoka first or what their captains command them to do.

On a high building roof, Noemi was crouch down on the edge and staring down at the shinigami running around in clumps of groups. Many were shouting that they felt unfamiliar spirit energy and ran into a random direction making Noemi to think they were just saying things to make it seem like they were accomplishing something. She thought that they look like idiots.

Slowly standing up, Noemi adjust the black with silver lining wrist guards before reaching up to her head and tightening up the ribbon that was holding up her hair in a tight, long ponytail. Dropping her arms on her sides, Noemi shuts her eyes and begins to focus on locating either Ichigo and his friends or Yoruichi.

There were high reiatsu all around her, few stuck out making her to believe they were the captains. She wasn't feeling any familiar ones making her to open her eyes that narrow and she let out a low annoyed growl past through her lips.

"Annoyed?"

"Argh!" Noemi yelps, slipping a bit off the edge and causing her to wave her arms around before falling backwards and on her ass, back onto the building roof. A relief sigh escapes her before she stands up and whirls around to look down at the familiar black cat.

"Yoruichi."

"Have you done what I told you to do?"

"Of course. Iowa was very generous to help me out." Noemi says with a small grin making Yoruichi to actually grin in the cat form.

"It's good to have you back to full memory, little sis."

"It's good to be back. I felt lost when I grew up with shinigami powers in the real world…also, it's a bit weird with you calling me little sister when you're this small cat."

The cat's eyes twitch and claws slowly start to appear out of the cat's paws making Noemi to hold up her hands and sheepishly laugh, trying not to piss off her older sibling in cat form.

"Well, enough with the chit-chat, we should find the oth—"Yoruichi stop talking and Noemi whirls around to look over Seireitei with widen eyes.

A flash of yellow and bluish white reiastu shot into the sky, impure with one another before creating a blinding light. Noemi watches with awe with Yoruichi, sensing the familiar bluish white reiastu.

"Ichigo." Noemi whispers.

"Get him and I'll meet you there to lead you away from that area. Something is telling me he'll need some sort of help." Yoruichi demands making Noemi to nod her head before flash stepping off the tall building and onto the building roofs below.

With narrow eyes of concentration, Noemi was flashing across the rooftops and will slice down if anyone gets in her way. To anyone that might've sense her reiastu or seen her, she was nothing but a quick blur before vanishing.

As Noemi got closer to Ichigo location, she begins to sense his spiritual energy dramatically dropping making her to gasp out. That cause her to push herself faster, knowing that Ichigo was badly injure and in need of medical attention.

Appearing onto a roof of a tower, she stares down to see Ichigo lying on the ground in his own pool of blood, unconscious and in front of a captain. Eyeing the captain that Ichigo fought, Noemi can see slash marks on the captain.

…**..**

A burst of reiastu flash behind Squad Eleven Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi causes him to turn his head a bit to the side to watch a woman walking right by him.

"Long time no see, eh, Kenny boy? I see that you face my little bro…you don't look to good?"

Eyes widen, Kenpachi couldn't believe his eyes at the woman glancing over her shoulder to look at him as she walks by him. The familiar golden eyes that contrast with her black hair and that burst of powerful reiastu of hers.

"Noemi…Shihoin." Kenpachi utters out before falling backwards and slamming to the ground on his back.

Even though Ichigo was done before him, Kenpachi was greatly injured by Ichigo last attack. A satisfy smirk came onto his face upon facing Ichigo, hoping the surprise appearance of Noemi will take care of Ichigo so he can fight the young teenager again.

"Kenny!" Yachiru appeared beside his head, staring down at him before glancing over to Ichigo being lifted up by Noemi.

"Is that No-No!"

"Hello, Yachiru…take care of Kenny Boy. Don't need him leaving any time soon?" Noemi winks before flash stepping away with Ichigo over her right shoulder.

Flashing up onto a rooftop, Noemi glances to her right where Yoruichi appear, still in her cat form. She looks at Noemi and then flashes away making Noemi to follow right after her, heading to an old hideout within a cliff side.

Upon entering, Noemi sets Ichigo down onto a mat that was laid out while Yoruichi grabs a first aid kit and brings it over. Sitting beside Noemi, Yoruichi watches Noemi work on healing and bandaging up Ichigo.

"Even though I have my memory back and my true identity, I still believe that Ichigo and the Kurosaki family is still my family. They brought me back into the human world, raise me and now I'm back here in full shinigami mode. They are still consider as my family." Noemi tells Yoruichi.

"I understand." Yoruichi nods, tail flickering side to side as she did not want to disagree about that about Noemi because it was true.

The Kurosaki family reborn Noemi and now she was back where she supposed to be. Yoruichi was happy that she has her little sister back, but knew that Noemi life in the human world would always stick with her.

Once all the bandaging was done, Noemi sat back with Yoruichi and stare at Ichigo form, watching him breath heavily every so often and wince in his unconscious state. All they can do is wait for him to gain consciousness and explain the situation with him.

"Noemi, let me ask you something."

"What is that, Yoruichi?"

"What happen that day? The day you were killed? I cannot think about you getting taken down that easily."

Noemi shuts her eyes as she was waiting for this question to come up. Opening her eyes back up, Noemi eyes stay on Ichigo form as she begins to explain that day to her older sister.

"There were many things on my mind that day, but it was no excuse of what happen to me. There was a usual amount of Hollows appearing. When a group was eliminated, another group came but stronger. I remember not being able to move as if someone froze my legs to the ground and prevented me from flash stepping away. I swore that when I look at my feet there was glowing strings around my legs, but I couldn't be for sure. I was a sitting duck and then the next moment happen, I was impaled by a hollow tail…something was right that day, Yoruichi. Something was terribly wrong and I don't know why the sudden feeling…but some reason I have a funny feeling that someone was behind it." Noemi explains, her fists clenching on her lap as the past memory makes her angry now instead of upset.

Only an hmm came from Yoruichi that it almost sound like a purr.

"Maybe it was someone that is a usual event for groups after groups of hollows kept showing up." Yoruichi states, her yellow cat eyes narrowing as the thought of a few shinigami appear in her mind before she shakes it off.

Glancing at her little sister, Yoruichi never inform Noemi the true reason why Urahara, her and others have left Soul Society. All she knew was they were exile for a crime and nothing more. She didn't know the full story behind their exile reasoning.

Hearing a groan, both Shihoin look to the mat to see Ichigo arousing and his eyes open, staring blankly up at the cave ceiling.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

"Finally up, strawberry head? Have a nice nap." Noemi says with a left raise eyebrow.

"Yoruichi…Noemi. It was you two that save my life, wasn't it? Thanks for doing that."

"Be thankful for your strong life force, without it you would've never survive these serious wounds." Yoruichi says, sitting closer to near Ichigo head.

"Wounds? That's right…I thought that he had killed me." Ichigo says.

"Kenpachi is a stro—"Noemi was cut off as Ichigo went wide eyes and shot up into a sitting position making not only her to jump, but Yoruichi as well.

"Dammit! Argh!" Ichigo bends forwards, blood begin to show through the bandages wrap around his abdomen area.

"Come on, I don't want to redo them." Noemi mutters.

"Hold still you fool! You're going to open up those wounds. Don't you realize how badly you are hurt?"

"I have to go and help Chad. I think that he is in danger. Argh!" Ichigo winces as he was trying to get up, but Yoruichi jumps onto his face and pushes him back down. Noemi sits back, sighing and shaking her head at Ichigo stubbornness.

"Chad is okay! Just relax. Orihime and Uryuu are fine too. Chad was lucky to fight who he did. He left Chad wounded but alive. Orihime and Uryuu have been avoiding confrontation and so far haven't gotten a scratch."

"That's good." Ichigo sighs out in relief as he lies back onto his back and shuts his eyes for a few seconds to calm him down, now that he knew his friends were fine.

Noemi stands up, dusting her behind off before adjusting her zanpakuto on her left hip.

"So you just stay here in the barrier and rest a while."

"Yeah, alright."

Looking down to her left, she watches the black cat push over a hollow mask making her to shut her eyes. Noemi remembers Yoruichi carrying it in her mouth earlier, saying it came from Ichigo.

"Half of your organs were crush after all. If it hadn't been for this thing, you would've been slice in half. Fortunately for you, it looks like it absorbs most of the impact." Yoruichi flips the hollow mask over to show Ichigo the front side of it and its design.

"That thing was on me?" Ichigo eyes widen a bit, not believing that a hollow mask was on him, a shinigami.

"Yes, it was. I was surprise that you were still carrying this object around."

"Are you sure that I was carrying it?"

"What do you mean by that, Ichigo?" Noemi glances up from adjusting her obi around her waist and her golden eyes narrow upon him.

"How can you have it on you and not know it?"

"Yeah, well, I had it when I fought Renji and I think that it saved my life in that fight too. I figure that it was a good luck charm and I should probably hang on to it. Though I swore that it was gone. Hanataro threw it into the sewer water believing it was evil. It sunk like a stone…so how did I get it back? I thought it was gone for sure."

Noemi eyes widen slightly before bowing her head, thinking of the possibilities that her little brother has experience what it was like to be a hollow. There was no way that the mask floated out of the sewer water and came back to him.

"Give it to me. I'll take care of it."

"Huh? No way. This is mine and I am going to keep it."

"Hand it over. End. Of. Discussion." Yoruichi firmly states, leaning forwards and glaring sharply at Ichigo.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo says, dropping the mask in front of Yoruichi while relaxing himself on the mat.

"Well, I must say that you are strong for a cat."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, Noemi must've carried me, but you let out some reiastu just a moment ago."

"Well, yes, I am stronger once I revert back to my original form."

"Yeah, original fo…wait, you have an original form."

"Ah, yes, your friends and you haven't seen my original form." Yoruichi steps back and begins to transform back into her human self.

Noemi stands back with her arms cross and smirks as Yoruichi became her human self again and was very naked. Ichigo was sitting up, pointing at Yoruichi with wide eyes and a disbelief expression upon seeing Yoruichi original form.

"You're a girl!"

Noemi snorts in amusement causing Yoruichi to wink at her before looking at Ichigo with her arms crossing over her breasts.

"Yeah, you're even more shock then I thought that you would be. Can't blame you. I guess people always assume I am a man because of my cat voice sounds like a man." Yoruichi says, beginning to walk forwards towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was still pointing at her, still in shock that she was a woman instead of her being naked in front of him. Noemi snickers as she can picture what Ichigo reaction would be when he gets out of his shock that Yoruichi is a woman and instead see that she was naked in front of him and she wasn't shy about showing off her body.

"It's always fun to see the reaction of people when I show them my true form. Though, honestly, I thought someone like you would handle it a bit better."

"But…but I thought you were a cat?"

"Cats don't talk."

"Common sense, strawberry head." Noemi points out making him to shoot her a glare while she sticks her tongue out at him. Yoruichi chuckles as Noemi took the words right out of her mouth.

"Anyways, I think that is enough surprises for now. Let's get back to the business at hand and I'll show you how Noemi and I got up into this cave." Yoruichi squats before Ichigo causing him to slowly look her up and down, his face turning bright red as he begins to realize Yoruichi was completely naked in front of him.

Putting her right hand over her mouth, Noemi tries to hold back her laughter as she sees that Ichigo came to realization of Yoruichi lack of clothes.

"First of all I used this device—"

"GAH! WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!?"

The laughter escapes from Noemi causing Yoruichi to give Ichigo a sly smirk before standing up and moving across the room to the pile of clothes that were laid out for her.

"Oh right…I has been a while since I last had clothes on. I'm so used to being in my cat form, plus, clothes are so constraining." Yoruichi says, pulling on a top while Ichigo was still red in the face and twitching a bit upon seeing a naked woman like that for the first time.

"Clothes are constraining…but you have to know that Ichigo eyes are still virgin eyes to naked people, Yoruichi." Noemi states causing Ichigo to cross his arms, looking away and his face turning bright red again while the two Shihoin sisters laughed.

"Do you want another look? This might be your last chance and you might not see another hot chick like me again?"

Since recovering her true identity back, Noemi was feeling at home again and to be around her older sister. She had forgotten how outgoing and funny Yoruichi can be, especially in this moment. Even though she should be scowling Yoruichi for doing this to Ichigo, she didn't want to because seeing Ichigo this embarrassed was something Noemi hasn't witness like this before.

A slight frown came upon her face as she realize that at the end of all this madness with saving Rukia, Noemi was debating about staying here in Soul Society because this is where she felt truly at home.

Hearing a yell, Noemi looks over and shakes her head, seeing Yoruichi laughing as she flashes Ichigo before pulling the rest of her clothes on.

Once Yoruichi had all her clothes on, Noemi and her stand side by side, staring at Ichigo holding the device that has a bird skull on a short staff with a leather ribbon piece hanging at the end of it.

"So, um, you put spirit energy in this and it allows you to fly?" Ichigo unsurely says, staring down at the device then up at Noemi and Yoruichi was a confuse look.

"That's right. There's not another one like it anywhere. Not even here in the Soul Society. Impressive, wouldn't you say?" Yoruichi rests her hands on her hips, saying.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder how you got your paws on such a valuable device."

"Hmm?"

"You can change form and do it so effortlessly and have the ability to heal wounds…"

"That was actually Noemi here that heals your wounds." Yoruichi cuts in, pointing at Noemi before looking back at Ichigo.

"Now this device…who are you? And Noemi seems different too? What is going on with you two?" Ichigo asks making the two Shihoin sisters eyes to sharpen a bit then relax.

"I am—"

A high reiastu interrupted Yoruichi or Noemi from saying anything. Instead they all went wide eyes as they let the familiar spiritual pressure wrap around their bodies.

"That spiritual pressure…it's him again."

"It's coming from the Shishinro!" Yoruichi says, turning around in the room and into the direction of where the familiar spiritual pressure was rising.

Throwing off the blankets, Ichigo quickly stands up and runs towards the entrance that was boarded up.

"Ichigo! Stop right now!" Noemi shouts, stepping forwards as she knew that Ichigo was in no condition to go and fight.

"The tower is where I had told Ganju and Hanataro to go to. I have to get there and save them."

"What good do you think that you can do in your condition?" Yoruichi steps forwards, glaring at Ichigo.

"Just who do you think is going to save them if I don't?" Ichigo shouts, holding out his right arm where he was holding the flying device.

He adds his spiritual energy into it causing the leather ribbon to wrap around his arm, the bird head to open its mouth where a large bat like texture wing came out. From there, Ichigo turns away from them and blast through the boarded entrance and flies off towards the Shishinro to do what he have shouted he was going to do.

"Ichigo!"

"Argh, he is such a fool…Noemi let's go before he kills himself this time."

"Way ahead of you." Noemi growls, flash stepping away with her older sister to the Shishinro to stop her little brother from doing something completely reckless that would get himself kill in some way.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Yoruichi…what should I do…he'll be there."

"Noemi."

Noemi looks at her older sister as they were flash stepping across a rooftop and getting closer to the Shishinro tower where they sense Ichigo up ahead and on a bridge with others.

"I know that two wrongs don't make a right, but just give him a piece of his own medicine."

"Yoruichi, you didn't see how much pain he was in when I—I—"

"I know, Noemi…but, you know how little Byakuya is…always has to keep his noble and law-abiding personal up. Therefore, give it right back."

"Yes, Yoruichi."

"Good…now, let's move…can you sense that."

Noemi focuses and senses Ichigo's reiastu rising and so is Byakuya. They were fighting making her to nod at Yoruichi.

"They are fighting and knowing Bya, he'll use his release form on Ichigo."

"Exactly. So, here we go!" Yoruichi flashes ahead to stop Byakuya from releasing his zanpakuto on Ichigo while Noemi flashes up to appear before everyone's eyes to show Soul Society that she was back and in action.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

***Please leave reviews behind* I wish to see if everyone is enjoying the story thus far! **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: I don't own anything about the Bleach Series. I only own my original character Noemi and the idea of her zanpakuto. **

**Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

*****If you haven't realize this, but this is the second chapter that I have put up today! I felt like being nice and put chapter six and seven up together (since they sort of go together...anyways) because of the reviewers that have been faithfully been reviewing each chapter! This is a present from me! **

**:) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**...**

**Chapter:** A Diamond Cherry Blossom

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Bandages perfectly wrap around Byakuya's zanpakuto, stopping his zanpakuto shikai from performing. The bandages stopped the blades from shattering into its beautiful radiant pink cherry blossom blade pieces.

Holding the bandages, Yoruichi was crouch down before a slightly shock Byakuya and a wide eyes Ichigo.

Everyone that was presence can only stare with shock, not believing the woman before them.

"No way…"

"It can't be…" Byakuya stares with wide eyes at Yoruichi; not believing the woman he hasn't seen for a hundred years was standing before him and had stopped him from releasing his zanpakuto.

A spike in reiatsu cause everyone to look to the railing where Noemi appears and her right hand resting on her hip and her left hand was caressing the top of her zanpakuto hilt.

"This—this is impossible." Squad Thirteen Captain, Jushiro Ukitake gasps, staring straight at Noemi with mix emotions of shock, sadness yet, most of all happiness to see her alive again.

"It—it's you! Saya Fu!" Hanataro bravely points at Noemi, who glances at him with a calm look.

"No that isn't my name…I'm sorry to lie to you, Hanataro. I had to trick you in order to find my manor…I am Noemi Shihoin." Noemi says, looking away with her eyes close and crossing her arms over her chest.

A gasp escape Hanataro, but also, Rukia, who was staring at Noemi with wide eyes and instantly getting a flashback of a memory years ago when she first was welcome and adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

…_**..**_

…_**.. Rukia's Flashback: …..**_

…_**..**_

_She didn't mean to enter the wrong room as she was still getting used to being in this large noble manor. She had just been adopted into the Kuchiki family a few days ago and she was still getting used to the customs and the large compound._

_Now, being lost, she had entered what appears to be an office type room. Looking around, her eyes were drawn to a table near a sliding door that led out to the garden. The table had a picture frame on it with two candles lit on either side, a vase with a freshly cut cherry blossom branch and an incense stick was burning in front of the picture._

_Slowly walking over as curiosity gotten the best of her, especially when she had pass the shrine room for Kuchiki ancestors, Rukia couldn't help but wonder why this photo wasn't within the shrine. Instead, it was facing outside as it appearing to stare at the cherry blossom planted out there._

_Looking at the photo, Rukia sees it was an attractive young woman, peacefully sleeping under the cherry blossom that the picture frame was facing. _

"_What are you doing in here?"_

_Whirling around, Rukia sees her now adopted brother glaring at her from the sliding door doorway. His eyes flicker to the table with the photo before looking back at her with narrow silver grey eyes._

"_I-I-was lost."_

"_Does that mean you snoop around in places that are unfamiliar and not for you?"_

"_N-no. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

_Byakuya didn't say anything but step into the room and steps aside to allow Rukia to run out. _

_Later on as Rukia continue to live within the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya told her who the woman was in the photo._

"_Her name was Noemi Shihoin. She was the Squad Two Captain and someone close."_

"_What happen to her?"_

_Not answering, Byakuya walks away as he couldn't bring himself to speak about her. Rukia knew that Noemi Shihoin was a very important in her brother's life._

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

Seeing Noemi Shihoin herself, Rukia couldn't help but think that the photo did Noemi no justice. Seeing Noemi in person, Noemi was a sight to see, especially how well her gold eyes complement her silky black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with a royal blue ribbon.

'_She—she remembers…Noemi…' _Byakuya thinks in his head as he was staring wide eyes back and forth between the two women that he couldn't believe have made their appearance known before them.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Byakuya?" Yoruichi says, turning her body a bit to the side to stare at the shock Squad Six captain.

"It's been a while for all of us." Noemi adds in, opening her eyes.

"Yoruichi Shihoin and Noemi Shihoin…both were once the former commanders and in charge of the stealth force. Yoruichi, ex-general of the punishment force. Noemi, 23rd head of the Shihoin clan." Byakuya explains, snapping his zanpakuto down to shred the bandages off his blade.

Noemi hops down from the railing and stands beside Yoruichi, staring straight at Byakuya with a strong personal. She can see his eyes flicker off Yoruichi to her, looking like he wants to talk to her as he was gripping the hilt of his zanpakuto tightly that it shook a bit.

"I haven't seen your face in a while. You have been in hiding for over almost a hundred years. I thought that you were dead." Byakuya says, staring straight at Yoruichi since he had seen Noemi back in the real world a week or so ago.

"Yoruichi…Noemi, you two came to rescue me, I realize that, I appreciate that but at the moment I need you two to step aside to beat this guy." Ichigo informs them, holding his zanpakuto in front of him and getting into a ready stance.

"Beat him?" Noemi and Yoruichi said at the same time, glancing at Ichigo with a slight disbelief look.

"You think that you can beat this guy? You are a fool." Yoruichi says, flash stepping away while Noemi shuts her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"It's for your own good, Ichigo." Noemi glances back saying just as Yoruichi slams her right hand into his wound on his stomach causing him to go wide eyes in pain and shock.

"What—what are you doing, Yoruichi…No-Noemi?" Ichigo looks at Noemi for help, but she shuts her eyes and looks away, shaking her head.

"Like I said, it's for your own good because you'll just get yourself killed, Ichigo." Noemi opens her eyes as she hears Ichigo pass out and Yoruichi catches him, placing his unconscious form on her shoulder and this time, she was carrying him.

"It's a drug, isn't it? A powerful anesthetic that you put directly into his body to save him. What do you intend to do with him?" Captain Ukitake speaks out, figuring out how Yoruichi knock Ichigo out so quickly.

It was true that Yoruichi stabbed Ichigo into his wound with her hand, but in her hand she had a powerful knock out drug and put it directly into his stomach area, resulted him to be knocked him out instantly.

Flash stepping away, Noemi appears beside Ukitake causing him to go wide eyes as he forgotten how fast Noemi was. She was fast just like her older sister, Yoruichi.

"I can see that you are still the bright one, Captain Ukitake." Noemi says, giving him a wink causing him to get a bit red dusting across his cheeks.

"Don't waste your time trying to help him. The three of you will not escape from here."

"My, listen to you talking like a big shot now. And I don't believe you have beaten either of us Shihoin sisters in a game of tag, have you? Right, Noemi?" Yoruichi glances at Byakuya over her shoulder before looking at Noemi with an amuse grin.

"Indeed. Can never touch us." Noemi smirks, knowing this was going to be an interesting escape.

"Shall we give it another try?" Byakuya asks, flash stepping towards Yoruichi and going after her since she was carrying Ichigo, thus, thinking carrying him would slow her down. But also, if he caught them, then he can get rid of Ichigo once and for all.

Noemi stands back, watching as Yoruichi was easily flash stepping away from Byakuya. There was one point where he thought that he had her, slicing through her body but it turn into a flurry of papers.

"This is a fun tag game, but so violent, eh, Captain?" Noemi glances up at Ukitake since he was taller than her by a few inches.

"Wha—oh, yes, yes…Noemi are you really…" Ukitake turns to face her, not believing that she was standing before him or rather not believing that she was here, in Seireitei alive.

"Yes, Jushiro, I was resurrected into the human world and was born with shinigami powers. It appears that my soul reaper life didn't want to let me go thus stuck with me. I have regain my memory of my true identity yesterday…it's good to be back." Noemi answers making him to get a small smile.

Watching Yoruichi vanish then reappear on top of a building behind and above them, they all look up at her.

"Well, tag is over." Noemi sighs.

"Three days…in three days I will make this body stronger than you. Until then consider the fight between you two postpone. Feel free to give chase if you wish, but, Yoruichi Shihoin not going to be caught by the likes of you…Noemi."

"Go…I have some more work to do about myself." Noemi nods at her older sister.

Yoruichi nods before flash stepping away with unbelievable speed across the rooftops of Seireitei buildings.

"So, you're letting them get away…"

Byakuya turns around to stare at Noemi, who was standing beside Ukitake. Ukitake glances in between the two and begins to remember the history that happen between the two.

"Now, wait a minut—"

"Gotta' go. Nice talking to you, Jushiro. Maybe when this is over we can have tea?" Noemi gives him another wink, touch his arm before flash stepping away just as Byakuya flash steps into her spot.

"Ye-yeah." Ukitake was blushing again, looking behind his as Noemi was flash stepping away with Byakuya chasing after her.

Glancing behind her, Noemi sees that Byakuya was giving chase with a determine look. Looking forwards, Noemi picks up her speed with a smirk, knowing that her older sister was called the Goddess of Flash Step. But as for Noemi, she was known as the Princess of Flash Step.

"Noemi, stop!"

"Why should I stop for the likes of you?" Noemi retorts, disappearing and reappearing behind him.

Byakuya eyes widen and he turns around, ducking just in time as she swings her zanpakuto for his head. Resting her right arm on her side, her zanpakuto tip brush the top of the rooftop that Byakuya and she were standing on.

Strands of black hair flutter in between them causing Byakuya's jaw to flex as he realize that Noemi nick some of his hair off. It didn't matter, it only matter that she almost took his head off with no hesitation. Now that she remember her true self, that her soul has fully recovered, she remembers absolutely everything.

"Noemi—"

"Shut up."

Such words don't past by him as no one dares speaks to him like that, but with Noemi, his body felt like it was dip in ice as he was frozen to his spot with wide eyes.

"What makes you think that you have the right to talk to me as if we are buddies? Last time I check before I died, you believe I was a nuisance and that I don't deserve feeling anything affectionate from you ever." Noemi narrows her eyes at him while keeping a serious look.

No words were forming on his tongue only in his thoughts and wondering if this is how cold he had treated her that day. The way she stare him down with her golden eyes that flash with reiatsu and the way her black bladed zanpakuto gave a glare as the sunlight beam down on the sharp blade.

"I told you that I didn't mean such words, Noemi." Byakuya hand came to rest on the hilt of his zanpakuto, ready to defend himself if he must.

Raising her zanpakuto up, Noemi points the tip right at Byakuya and keeping her serious expression going on. Inside, she was having a war with herself of wanting to hug Byakuya and the other wants to slice him up a bit to show him what he made her feel like inside when he had rejected her twenty-one years ago in such a harsh manner.

"Maybe it was your way to confront yourself to forgive before I moved on…or maybe I said such words when I was disappearing in order to make myself feel good by forgiving you before I passed on…" Noemi firmly states, her right hand slightly clenching the hilt harder than usual, especially when she saw the hurt flowing into Byakuya eyes upon her harsh comment.

Getting onto the toes of her feet, she flash step beside Byakuya making him to go wide eyes. She places her zanpakuto near his face and she turns her head to stare at him. He turns his head to stare right back at her.

"But I cannot be that harsh to you…all these years, I can't help but hate you because I can't get over you." Noemi felt the tears coming into her eyes causing Byakuya widen eyes to relax and soften a bit.

"Break your enemies, Takeshi!"

Flash stepping away, Byakuya just dodge from being frozen or slice up by the sharp pieces of diamonds. He stares through the diamond dust cloud to see Noemi through it making her appear as if she was glittering and shining.

"Noemi, don't do this."

"Why should I? I should crush you for not only breaking me apart all those years ago, but I should crush you for not protecting your little sister. Do you truly have no heart to save her? Instead, others have to do it because you're too law-abiding and noble to protect someone of importance."

"Rukia isn't your concern."

"No, but I'm making it to be cause you won't do it." Noemi retorts, waving her left hand and sending the diamond dust at him making him to flash step away every time it came near.

Diamond crystals were left across the roof, spiking up to great heights and glittering in the sunlight. Byakuya appear near her and pulls out his zanpakuto and holds it before his face.

"Scatter…"

"Are you going to hurt me again, Byakuya? Physically this time?"

He froze as he watches her sheath her zanpakuto and turns to him, spreading out her arms on either side of her body. Looking away from her, shutting his eyes, Byakuya sheaths his zanpakuto.

No matter what Hisana was his wife and she has a big spot within his heart. She was his lover, but Noemi…

Opening his eyes, Byakuya knew that Noemi had a spot in not only his heart, but his soul, since they first met. Turning his head to look at Noemi, she wasn't there. Turning around in his spot, Byakuya tries to catch sight of her or sense her, but coming up with nothing.

Stepping a bit forwards, his foot hit something making him to look down to see a diamond. Reaching down he picks it up and realize it wasn't just a piece of diamond but the diamond was form into a fully bloom cherry blossom flower.

This object was a small message to him that he knew that Noemi still cares for him.

Holding the diamond cherry blossom in his hand, Byakuya quickly flash steps away and begins to head back to his barracks to think over everything that is happening.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Showing some emotions with the characters, but also, Noemi and Byakuya talking face to face for the first time since Noemi regain her memory! **

**Thank You and Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Unnatural

…**..**

…**.. Day Later: …..**

…**..**

Sneaking around was an easy task for Noemi Shihoin, especially when being the ex-commander of the stealth force back when she used to be Squad Two Captain.

Hiding her reiatsu, Noemi easily flash strep through the beautiful garden of the Thirteen Squad barracks. She hid within the shadows, away from the shinigami residing within these barracks.

Moving through the barracks, Noemi appears before a sliding door that has a familiar reiatsu inside. Sliding open the door, she steps in and shuts the door behind her.

"Yo, Jushi—OH! Hello, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, it has been a while, eh?" Noemi smiles as Captain Ukitake and his best friend and Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku were sitting together with cups of tea in front of them.

"Oh my." Shunsui Kyoraku pushes up his straw hat to stare at Noemi with a shock expression.

"I told you that she was alive!" Jushiro points out with a smile.

"I came to visit and to hide from a certain cherry blossom captain." Noemi tells them, plopping herself down at the table with the two captains with a smile.

"I don't believe it…you are Noemi." Shunsui was still in shock, not believing that Jushiro was telling the truth about see Noemi Shihoin alive.

"Yes. I was resurrected in the human world then regain my memory here."

"You came with the ryoka?"

"Yep. I was born as that shinigami ryoka boy's older sister. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki older sister, but now with regaining my memory, I know that my true last name is Shihoin. But in the human world, I will be Kurosaki." Noemi explains with a slight grin.

"Interesting." Jushiro cups his chin with his right hand having a thinking look across his face as he thinks about the other ryoka and would Noemi be consider a ryoka or be welcome back by everyone.

"Uh oh." Noemi has a mockingly scare expression making the two older captains' to look at her with confusion.

"What is the matter?"

"Jushiro has that thinking look across his face. What are you thinking or planning?" Noemi slaps her hands on the table and leans forwards towards Jushiro with narrow eyes.

Blush came across his cheeks as Noemi was close to his face and staring him down with sharp gold eyes. Shunsui pulls his hat over his head, lowly chuckling upon seeing his good old friend blushing. Though, Shunsui couldn't blame him because Noemi was an attractive and strong woman.

"Just wondering if you would be consider a ryoka?"

"Oh…do you consider me a ryoka?" Noemi sits back in her spot before glancing in between Jushiro and Shunsui with raise eyebrows.

"No." They said together making Noemi to give them thumbs up with a smile, but it quickly drop and her head turn towards the sliding door that was beginning to open.

With a serious look now, Noemi vanish from sight making Shunsui and Jushiro to look at one another with smirks as Noemi was still one of the fastest shinigami they have ever seen like her older sister.

However, Noemi was hiding within the shadows. Being an ex-commander of the stealth force, Noemi sure as hell knew how to hide and be quiet. They were mostly like ninjas, but with shinigami spiritual energy.

Focusing on the shinigami that enter the room and bow down to the two captains before them, the shinigami looks up and has a grave look across their face.

"I have a message about Rukia Kuchiki execution date, captains. Her date has been move to tomorrow afternoon. That is all. Good day." The messenger shinigami quickly left before they can see how the captains would react.

"What!?" Jushiro shouts before going into a coughing fit.

Noemi quickly appears before the two captains and kneels down, picking up a napkin from the table and handing it to Jushiro. He gives her a weak thankful smile as he takes the napkin from her and wipes his mouth with it.

"Something isn't right." Noemi stands up with her hands resting on her hips with a confuse yet curious look on her face about the Central 46.

"I agree."

"Why is Central 46 changing their mind so much for a single execution? I smell something fishy going on and I don't like it…I need to talk to my sister about this or rather inform her. See ya, Shunsui and Jushiro. Don't get into too much trouble." Noemi winks at them while heading towards the sliding door, opening it and vanishing with the door sliding shut behind her.

"Noemi is right. Something isn't right." Jushiro states, setting down the napkin on his lap.

"I agree, old friend. I agree."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Appearing down into the hideout training area that Yoruichi and Urahara had made long ago as children, Noemi flash steps quickly towards the reiatsu of her older sister.

When she appears beside her sister, who was standing on a cliff ledge and staring down at Ichigo fighting against his zanpakuto spirit, training to achieve Bankai, Yoruichi sense her.

"What is the matter, Noemi?"

"I have important yet grave news." Noemi says, staring down at Ichigo running away from his zanpakuto to grab another sword that was lying around.

"What do you mean? What happen in Seireitei?" Yoruichi says, but looks towards the long stairs that lead down in this hidden training area.

"Who is that?"

Ichigo stop training to see Renji appearing with a serious look and his zanpakuto drawn. Noemi and Yoruichi appear on either side of Ichigo with serious looks. However, Noemi sighs out causing them to look at her.

"You're either here to train, beat up Ichigo or come to inform us of the news that I was going to tell them."

"Two of those options." Renji answers.

"Well, I'm telling them the news."

"What news?" Ichigo looks at Noemi, seeing her face become serious but then she gets a frown upon her face.

"Rukia's execution date has been move to tomorrow afternoon."

Yoruichi and Ichigo eyes widen in disbelief, not wanting this to be true, but seeing Renji nodding at the true fact and Noemi bowing her head with a frown, they knew this was no dream.

"I'm going back to Seireitei to explore around but I will be there tomorrow. Don't worry." Noemi states with a nod before vanishing.

"We'll take a short break for now because after that there will be no more breaks. We are running out of time very quickly." Yoruichi firmly states, storming away afterwards as she couldn't believe that the execution date was move to tomorrow. That mostly means that Yoruichi doesn't have any time to train Ichigo properly. She had to get him to Bankai level.

As Yoruichi appear by the hot spring, Ichigo appears while Renji was training down below with his zanpakuto.

"Yoruichi, I want to know something."

"What is that, Ichigo?"

"Noemi…who is she really?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi pauses in taking off her shirt and turns to stare at Ichigo, seeing the teenager staring at the ground with a curious look. Dropping her hands on her sides, Yoruichi leans on a rock that was behind her and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You remember two days ago how she stated she was Noemi Shihoin on the bridge?"

"Yes."

"She is my little sister, or rather half-sister."

"What!? How is that possible? That might explain why you two look like…but, wait how are you not my sister then."

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the confuse strawberry name boy. Looking at Ichigo, she gives him a soft smile.

"Noemi Shihoin used to be the Squad Two captain after I left Soul Society. She had taken over the squad and our noble house as the new head. However, one day she was killed during the same time that your mother was giving birth. Noemi's soul quickly went into the baby your mother was giving birth, thus, Noemi was resurrected."

His mouth drop, not believing what he was hearing. He turns his head a bit to stare at the rocky ground, thinking how Noemi did seem a bit different then his siblings, especially her gold eyes.

"How was she killed? Noemi doesn't seem like someone that can be taken down that easily."

"I know. Kisuke and I were wondering the same thing. It takes a lot to take down Noemi and I mean a lot. But she not only had a lot on her mind that day, but she remembers something or someone freezing her legs like someone use a kido on her. Thus, her number one strong point which is flash stepping was useless to get away."

"Crazy…what was on her mind that day?"

"Well, you'll like this one and it'll give you more reason to kick his ass…" Yoruichi says with a sly smile.

From there, Yoruichi explains to Ichigo how Noemi grew up with Byakuya Kuchiki, how she secretly fell in love with him, and then rejected by him in a very harsh manner. Yoruichi didn't leave anything out and when she was done, she turns away from Ichigo to begin stripping so she can rest a bit in the hot spring.

"WHAT!? NO WAY! I'M DEFINIETLY GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Ichigo shouts, his right fist clench and waving around.

Even though Noemi was a Shihoin, she was also a Kurosaki and still his older sister in his eyes. Therefore, Ichigo was still and always going to protect her even if she doesn't need it. He'll be there for her.

"Good. Now rest up for a bit before we get back to training." Yoruichi turns to him with her hands on her naked hips.

Ichigo blinks a few times to calm himself down, but he instantly turns red when he takes note of Yoruichi naked before him.

"GAH! PUT SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES ON!"

…**..**

…**.. Shihoin Manor Compound: …..**

…**..**

Quickly walking across the wooden decks, Noemi opens a sliding door before going through that room and the next room, sliding door after door until she came to the room she was looking for.

Moving towards a chest, she pulls it out from underneath a table and breaks the seal that was on it off. She pushes it open and stares at the content inside.

"Jushiro."

Captain Ukitake appears behind her making her to stand up and step aside, pointing down at what was in the large chest with a slight smirk.

"Wow, it's big."

"Yeah, well did you think something tiny was going to break something as powerful as the Sokyoku…you know, I always knew that you have a rebellious side in you." Noemi grins making Jushiro to blush and rub the back of his head with his right hand with a sheepish smile.

"The Shihoin Shield needs two Zanpakuto in the vertical slots in order of Reiryoku to flow through the cord that should wrap around the Sokyoku and then destroy it. I trust you, Jushiro, to keep this shield safe. It wasn't under a seal for nothing." Noemi firmly states making him to nod his head with a serious look.

Watching Jushiro pick it up, Noemi looks away from one of the Shihoin family artifacts that has unbelievable powers if use correctly. Many artifacts that come from the Shihoin family were nothing but powerful weapons or tools to be used to protect, help or use offensively.

"And something is telling me that Shunsui is in on this?" Noemi glances at him with a raise eyebrow causing him to chuckle and then nods his head. She nods back with a smirk and she turns her back to him.

"I knew that it couldn't be the Ryoka that were thinking of some way to stop the execution of Rukia. I wish that it could get through Byakuya head, but his noble ways and rules, he'll not break them." Noemi sighs, shaking her head.

A hand on her shoulder makes her glance slightly over her shoulder to see Jushiro giving her a gentle smile.

"If it helps, I couldn't help but notice a slight happiness in his eyes for seeing you again."

"Well that's an accomplishment from his asshole personal."

That comment by her cause Jushiro to snicker while lifting the shield up and onto his back.

"It's good to have you back Noemi and thanks for lending me this."

"Yeah, yeah, just be there on time tomorrow." Noemi waves her hand, shutting her eyes to listen to Jushiro leave with the Shihoin shield.

Opening her eyes back up, Noemi walks out of the room and slides the door shut behind her. She quickly makes hand signs and place her right hand on the door, causing a seal sign to appear on the door before disappearing. The seal was to lock the door and only let Shihoin members in, but also, they have to know the hand signs.

Walking through the rooms and shutting the sliding doors behind her, Noemi appears back outside and stands on the edge of the deck, staring up at the sunny sky of Soul Society.

Looking back forwards, Noemi eyes the Shihoin family headstones making her to get a rebellious idea of her own.

…**..**

…**.. Squad One Barracks: …..**

…**..**

"Captain! Captain! You have to see this!"

Captain of Squad One and the head commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto walks out of the barrack building to enter the courtyard of his barrack. His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, walks beside him with his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto just in case something had happen.

The shinigami in his barrack were surrounding something, but quickly make a path for Chojiro and him to get through. They came to a stop to see what the situation was that his squad was freaking out about.

His eyes slightly widen with Chojiro as they stare at what was before them or rather place in the ground in an aggressive manner.

It was a top half of a headstone but the name is what caught Head Captain Yamamoto attention.

"Who did this!?" He shouts, not believing that this appeared in his barracks.

A familiar, powerful reiatsu, one that Captain Yamamoto hasn't felt in so long, one that he will always remember, came blaring to life above his barracks.

Whirling around with everyone else in the barracks, they look up at the rooftop peak where a figure was standing. The figure move slightly to allow the sun to cast on their body to show who they were causing everyone to go wide eyes.

Both Captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant couldn't believe their eyes.

It has been twenty-one years since he last felt that powerful reiatsu. The headstone makes sense now as the person wasn't truly dead, but standing before them.

Lowering their reiatsu, the figure quickly vanishes making the shinigami in the barrack to mumble if they were seeing things or how fast and powerful that figure was.

"Captain that was…"Chojiro still couldn't believe who he had just seen.

"Noemi Shihoin is back." Captain Yamamoto states, looking over his shoulder to stare at the headstone that has Noemi Shihoin name on it.

…**..**

Flash stepping away, Noemi smirks as that rebellious move felt good. She lands back into the Shihoin manor compound and begins walking towards the main house, but stops as she senses something coming behind her.

"Iowa, if that is you and you're wondering about the headstone, I'm sor—"Noemi turn around, but stops herself from finishing the sentence.

"What are you doing here!?"

Standing before her was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What did you do to your headstone?"

"Got rid of it since I'm not dead, duh." Noemi turns away from him, slipping off her sandals and begins walking across the deck with long strides.

She sense Byakuya following after her making her to whirl around and pulls out her zanpakuto, pointing the tip against his chest while glaring at him. He stares back at her with a calm composure that was pissing her off as she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"What do you want? If it is not important, leave now."

His jaws flex before he reaches out to push her zanpakuto away from poking his chest, but she quickly moves it to be place underneath his chin making him to drop his hand back to his side.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness? Tch." Noemi pulls her zanpakuto away from his chin and she sheaths her zanpakuto away. She turns away from him and begins walking again.

"Why are you asking for my forgiveness now? Looking for some sort of good news since Rukia's execution date has been move to tomorrow afternoon."

A hand on her wrist makes her to freeze in walking and she was twirl around to stand closely in front of Byakuya, who was staring down at her with narrow eyes. His hand clenches her wrist a bit tightly before relaxing as he saw her flexing her arm muscles.

"I have been wanting for your forgiveness ever since I have found out that you were alive. To have an opportunity to redeem myself and my neglectful words that I wish that I could take back, but I knew it was too late."

Noemi looks away from him, staring out one of the Shihoin gardens that have a koi pond and walkways through various plots of colorful flowers.

The thought of him repeatedly coming after her, looking for some sort of forgiveness from her was slowly making her tough exterior towards him to crumble. She knew it wasn't like Byakuya Kuchiki to ask for forgiveness or even apologize as his pride was too great to admit that he was ever wrong cause he finds that his ways are always right.

"Twenty-one years, Noemi…Twenty-one years I have been living in guilt knowing that my words cause you to be distracted that day you died. It is my fault." Byakuya lowly tells her making her to look at him and see the sadness in his eyes.

Noemi pulls her wrist out of his grip as she realizes how he loosens up on his grip. She shakes her head at him.

"Don't…don't say it was your fault. Just don't."

"Noemi—"

"What is going on out here?" Iowa appears around a corner to see Noemi and Byakuya standing there. His eyes instantly narrow on Byakuya, who stare right back with a blank expression.

"Ah, Lord Kuchiki, come to ask for forgiveness again? Seeing that Noemi's headstone is gone from doing so, you have the real thing before you now."

"Again?" Noemi whispers, looking away from the elder and at Byakuya, who steps back from her and his eyes flicker out to the garden.

"I told you for twenty-one years I was feeling nothing by guilt when it comes to you, Noemi Shihoin." Byakuya states, turning away from her and vanishing before her.

She looks over to Iowa, watching the elder come forth and knowing that Byakuya left because he didn't want anyone around to listen to him asking her for her forgiveness. However, Iowa appear to know what Byakuya was doing.

"Did he come here all the time to ask my ex-headstone for forgiveness?"

"Yes. He would appear and stand before your ex-headstone, staring at it for a good amount of time. He would also place a cherry blossom branch on it. He told you that he has been living in guilt when it comes to you, Noemi…it's true."

Shutting her eyes, Noemi felt the familiar tightness appearing in her upper chest then rising up to her throat. She quickly excuses herself from the elder and runs across the deck, heading towards the bedroom that belongs to her. One that she hasn't step foot in for many years until now.

Slamming the sliding door shut behind her, Noemi falls to her knees and clenches her head, tears dropping to the floor below her.

She knew what she has to do before the emotions get to her again and tear her apart like it did twenty one years ago. She needs to release and let go of the emotions, her feeling and thoughts to be happy again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here you go with another chapter! **

**It's going to get interesting in the next few! **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


End file.
